Take Me Down
by ZombieSam
Summary: Annie gets some astonishing news. How will Auggie take it? So, my summary sucks but the story is better, I promise. Rated T for mild language. Well, this was intended to be a oneshot, but since everyone seems to love it, I'll continue.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** Yes, lovelies, I'm still working on HR, but this little bunny was nibbling on my toes, begging me to tell everyone about its workings. So, here she is!

**DISCLAIMER **Rah, I don't own...

Her legs bounced against the top of the toilet seat, her nails tapping against her knees. It was hard to be as anxious as she was quietly. Her hands were shaking and her breath was hitched. These, quite possibly, were the longest two minutes of her life. When had a couple minutes turned into a couple hours, dragging by slower than a snail in winter. "Dammit, I can't stand this sitting around," her voice rushed out in a whisper, not daring to speak in a normal tone. The man sleeping in the next room did have super hearing, after all. It would be just her luck for him to wake and come to investigate. Especially before she knew the answer.

She paced the length of the bathroom, stepping as lightly as she could. Her fingers drummed against her bare thighs, an old shirt of his covering the upper half of her body. Her hair tickled her arms, and she closed her eyes, her fingers trailing along the wall. Not that she didn't have the layout memorized, eyes closed or open. She'd been here long enough to memorize it all.

Checking her watch, she was astonished at the time. _0415. _Five minutes had passed while she paced. Her steps were hurried as she crossed the short distance to the sink. The test sat neglected, waiting for her attention to be returned to it. Holding her breath, she lifted it from the smooth marble, shifting to better light, bringing the box with her. Two little pink lines stretched from the top to the bottom, clear as day. She placed the box next to it, rereading the directions. One line, not pregnant. Two lines, pregnant. "Oh God," she whispered, the test falling from her shaking hands and clattering to the floor. Se followed suit, landing with a loud thump.

Her kneews drew to her chest, her forehead resting on her raised knees. How would he react to such news, especially after being together for such a short time? Not well, she imagined. It wasn't like either of them were in the right line of work to raise a child, herself especially. As soon as Joan found out, she'd be reduced to desk work. The excitement of fieldwork was over for her, so soon after just starting. A year and a half, that was all the fieldwork she would be seeing, even if Joan offered it again. No way she was putting herself in danger with a child. She wasn't going to leave any kid of her's motherless if she could help it.

"Annie?" His voice jerked her from her thoughts, her eyes shooting to him. "Here," she whispered, her voice cracking. She knew he'd catch it, but she hadn't even known tears were streaming down her face. Immediately he was at her side, hands searching for her face. His voice was calm as he made shushing noises, pulling her close. She clung to him like he was her lifeline, the only thing holding her down. He was.

His shirt grew wet with her tears quickly, but he didn't seem to mind. He simply held her close, rocking her on the cold tile. His arms wrapped around her tighter, holding her as close as he could. She appreciated such an act. He comforted her when he didn't know what was wrong without a single question.

Eventually she drew enough strength from his embrace to draw back, wiping fruitlessly at his soggy shirt. He caught her hands in his swiftly, causing her to jump. It astonished her how he did such things, though he had done them the entire time she had known him. Always catching her mid-movement. "What's the matter?" He asked, hands moving to her face. His thumbs brushed at the moisture, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Auggie, do you love me?" Her voice was soft and se was sure he would pick up immediately on her feelings. She sighed when he drew her close again. "You know I do, Annie," her nose tingled with his scent. He smelled of mint and pine, drawing strength from him again.

"I sure do hope so, Aug, 'cause I've got some news for you," she paused, burying her face in his neck. "I'm pregnant." Her voice was so soft against his smooth skin, she didn't know how he'd hear. She knew the words clicked inside his head as his arms tensed around her. Not a good sign, she decided, drawing back and away from him, breaking from his grasp. The damn tears blurred her vision again, masking the man she was moving away from. She should have expected him to not take it well. _What did you expect? A party?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **Well, you all asked for it, so here it is. The eagerly (I hope) awaited second chapter! Much love!

**DISCLAIMER** Hmph. Not mine.

The wall of the bathroom prevented her from backing any futher, but she pressed herself against it as hard as she could, trying fruitlessly to disappear into the pale peach color. Oh, if only she were a chameleon. Not that it would matter much. It wasn't like Auggie could see her. He had to rely on his other senses to find her, and they weren't doing much for him at the moment. He still sat on the far side of the room, arms resting heavily on his knees. He was in shock, surely, cursing her for doing such a thing to him.

She stared as long as she dared, the tears blurring the perfect image that was him. She wanted one last look at him. This had to be the last time he would want to be near her. It was, after all, her fault. She had been the sober one the night they had went without protection. She should have been more responsible and resisted. But, damn, was he hard to resist. Her will had broken quickly and they had gone at it like a couple of animals. A blush rose to her cheeks as the images replayed themselves in her mind.

Using the wall for leverage, she rose from the cold tile, unsuccessfully stiffling a sob as she rushed for the door. She could have sworn she saw him reach for her, the movement caught forever in her periphial vision. The soft click of the bathroom door closing behind her seemed a thousand times louder than it was. As if by instinct, she grabbed the small blanket at the foot of their bed as she scurried to the front of the apartment. She wasn't sure if it was because the only sounds she heard were herself whimpering, but she hadn't heard the door open behind her. He wasn't following, was he?

She darted for the steps, choosing the less travelled path instead of the constantly used elevator. Plus, there was a chance that if he was following her, he would catch her before the doors closed. He would be delayed without her to guide him, so she had a fair start on him. It wasn't that she regretted being with him, she was just afraid of the things he would offer. She was suprised at how quickly she had grown to adore the thought of a child, even though she hadn't thought of it. Unconciously, her hand moved to her stomach as she bounced down the stairs, as though to protect the growing fetus. Deciding without deciding, she chose the lesser of two evils. If he suggested an abortion - as much as it would tear her apart - she would leave him in a heartbeat. The idea of murdering a little Auggie was unbearable to her.

It didn't take her long to reach the bottom floor, and she tossed the blanket over her bare arms before she took another step. Could the cold hurt her growing child? She wasn't taking the chance. Taking a deep breath to calm her raw nerves, she used the edge of the blanket to wipe the salty tears from her face, vigorously rubbing at her eyes with the cloth. Maybe, if she was lucky, anyone she passed would think she was just tired. Yeah, right.

She drew in a big breath while simutaneously pulling the quilt tighter around her, she used the small of her back to push the door open. She poked her head around the corners, checking for an all-clear, before she moved from the stair well. She was half-way down the hall when the lift dinged, the light above it flashing bright orange in the early morning darkness. Her breath caught in her throat as she picked up the pace, now running for the main doors to the building. She dared a look over her shoulder, long enough to see the doors sliding closed, the back of an aging man walking away from her. She let out the breath she had been holding.

The cold and the sudden rush of wind she her breath and nearly jerked her cover from her hands as soon as the building doors opened. Her sigh of relief was the only noise on the block; it was completely empty, save her. The concrete sidewalk sent a shock up her spine, freezing her in place for a moment. The chill of the night nearly sent her running back to his apartment. Until she remembered with another round of tears why she was here. Gritting her teeth and setting her jaw, she hurried into the blackness, the streetlights her only friends.

)*(*)*(*)*(

It felt like she had been walking forever. Her feet were hurting, she was shivering, and she was hungry. People in warm looking coats were giving her pity filled looks. _I must look ridiculous_, she thought. Clad in nothing but panties, a man's shirt and a thin blanket, of course she looked ridiculous. This wasn't Strong Annie. No, this was Emotional Wreck Annie. This was the Annie that roamed streets at six in the morning, at the beginning of winter, barefoot, dressed like a bad whore.

Slowly, her surroundings began to come into focus. This street was familiar to her, she relized with a jolting step. Yes, there was Danielle's house! Her pace quickened. The big house looked so warm and inviting. Her breathing came in ragged gasps now, excitement lighting her movements. But something was up. The lights in every room in the guesthouse were on, brightening the dark street magnificantlly. Danielle sat the the table in the front room, her back to the big window in front. She moved to the shadows, her back pressing to the hedges. She craned her neck to see at a different angle. Danielle had no reason to be in the guesthouse, not with so much she needed to get ready for. It was a weekday, after all. She should be getting the kids ready for school.

But Auggie sat across from her. He looked the picture of anguish, his hands tangled in his hair, head hanging low. His normally messy hair was strewn in every direction, like he had ran his fingers through it many times. As she watched, one hand came down to slam against the already rickety table. Danielle jumped, but she reached out to close her hands over the one of his other arm dropped to the table, his head dropping to the crook of it. His shoulders started shaking almost as soon as Danielle touched him, but he paid her no mind.

Guilt rammed itself into Annie's chest, but she ignored it. It was only fitting that he feel some of what she had felt, right? _No, Annie, that's mean. You're supposed to love that man. _"I-I do..." The quiet words were whispered against the blanket covering her mouth. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she darted across the short driveway, to the other side of the house. Annie's eyes locked with those of her sister's as she turned at the disturbance in the night. She kicked the muscles of her legs into action as her sister stood quickly, the sound of a chair colliding with a wall following her as she set back off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** So, I'm simply astonished at the number of reviews. And for LoR, he wasn't throwing furniture, silly. He hit the table, but the 'chair colliding with wall' was Danielle. She stood up quickly, and ya know how in those really bad but really funny comedies where chairs fly across the room when someone stands up too quickly? It's kinda like that. But more realistic. Anyway, thanks to you all for your awesome reviews. I love you all.

For my slow update, I will be posting this chapter and the last (?) chapter will be up today.

**DISCLAIMER **If it was mine, there would be a new episode tomorrow. Hmm. Looks like theres no new episode... Dx

The wind whispered against the skin not shielded by the thick blanket. But the wind still ghosted against her all of her flesh, goosebumps rising in its wake. Despite the sun having risen well over an hour ago, she felt no warmth in the chilly day. Just her luck this would happen today of all days. The one day of the entire year where even the sun was frozen. _There has to be some warmth,_ she thought, _the icicles are dripping._ But that didn't mean she was drawing it in. Especially when she was sitting on the cold ground in the shade of a huge oak tree. Groaning, she braced her muscles and used the tree as leverage to stand. Almost immediately, her stomach rumbled, making her think of her last meal: a measely turkey sandwhich and a small bag of chips. Lunch, yesterday. Well, it could be considered more as brunch, since she had consumed it just after ten that morning. God, she was hungry.

She shuffled her feet, trying to use the ground to revive them. They throbbed, protesting their being sent back to work. Honestly, she wasn't all for the idea much either, but she needed serious nourishment. "You're not eating for one anymore, Anne," she muttered under her breath. Her cheeks reddened when several people looked in her direction. Maybe she had spoken louder than she thought. Her eyes drifted to the sidewalk, focusing on that instead of the people around her as the extra color shed from her face. Unconciously, her hand drifted again to her stomach, tracing little circles over the smooth skin. She wasn't showing, not quite. Her stomach had formed just the smallest of bumps, as though she were bloated, and she was hardening to protect the tiny body growing inside her.

Her thoughts floated as she walked, switching between scenerios. What would have happened had she stayed to hear Auggie out, what her life and the life of her child would be like with or without him, how she would be as a mother. She feared them all, some more than the others, and all in different ways. _Stop it, Annie! This will all work out,_ maybe if she told herself that enough times it would come true. Yeah, that was the day pigs flew, too. As if her imagination actually expected pigs to soar across the sky, her eyes were drawn to it. Her heart sank; huge, grey, puffy snow clouds were drowning the horizon. She wouldn't survive if she didn't have shelter for the night.

)*(*)*(*)*(

Fat flakes drifted in front of her eyes, latching to her eyelashes. She shivered, blowing up to try to displace the sticky flakes. She grunted in frustration when they melted, leaving little droplets of water she was forced to look at through her periphial vision. She hoisted the blanket higher onto her shoulders, her bare feet making no noise against the col sidewalk. She could feel the resistance as she walked as her frozen feet tried to stay with the frozen cement.

She let herself shiver. Long, long ago, her father had told her that shivering was the body's way of attempting to warm itself up. Personally, she wasn't against the idea of warmth at the moment. A block or so back, she had caught a reflection of herself. Blue lips, pale skin and a red nose stared back at her, and she had dropped the blanket to rub her face. The increased circulation returned her to normal colors, but she was sure she was back to the ugly colors once again. She could feel the temperature dropping as she continued her treck, the snow piling up as she walked.

As if by some miracle, Auggie's apartment building rushed into her line of sight. She sighed with relief and kicked her exhausted body into overdrive. _If you can just slip in, grab some money and clothes, and slip back out, you're set. Easy as pie._ Her stomach rumbled as she thought the word, and she willing it to quiet. In a normal circumstance, she would have smacked it. Can't do that any more, Annie dearest. Your baby is near there.

If she didn't know any better, she would swear the world froze as she gripped the handle for the building. Time seemed to slow, and everything stopped. She took a deep breathe, breathing in the cold winter air. Her eyes closed, and she willed all of this to be a dream. But it wasn't, and she knew it. "Can't put it off forever," she mumbled as she yanked on the heavy wooden door. Warm air coated her, and sweat immediately beaded her forehead. She knew better than to remove the blanket from her frostbitten body. Holding her breath, she strode to the steps, her stride as short as she could comfortably make it.

She gasped as her falsely warming feet met the chilled cement steps. Dread drowned the brightness of her eyes as she looked at the trip she had ahead of her. Breifly, she contemplated turning around and going back to the elevator. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was cold. Six flights of stairs was definately not listed under her idea of _fun_ at the moment. But if Auggie was in the elevator, she didn't know what she would do. _Get in, get out_, she thought again, _WITHOUT running into Auggie._

She drew a deep breath, determination settling deep in her stomach. She took each step one at a time, holding onto the railing with a steel grip. Even little things like climbing stairs brought fear to her heart for the little person growing inside of her. She knew she was being ridiculous, letting everything scare her, but in her mind, it was valid. She was alone in the learning process. She would have to learn what was safe and what wasn't by herself. Sure, Danielle was always an option, but she knew exactly how the coversation would go. It would start off normally, Auggie had probably already told her off the previous morning's happenings. But then Danielle would bring him up. Suggest she go back, crawling on hand and knee to the greatest man to every saunter into her life. And it was something Annie simply could not do.

If Auggie didn't want them, then she didn't want him. _You know that's a lie._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** So, I think this will be the last chapter for this one. Reason one would be because I'm so ashamed of myself for taking so long to update, and reason two is because I think I like where it's ended. No worries for those that like my writing though, for more stories will be written soon!

**Disclaimer** Don't own

For a second, her hand's fumbled at her hips. "Shit..." She'd forgotten she'd left in her skimpies. No money, no keys. Hesitantly, she reached for the handle. The shiny knob seemed surreal, blurring before her eyes. Her fingers closed around the glowing gold, the muscles in her arm tensing as she tried to turn it. Of course it was locked. If he was home, he wouldn't want anyone bothering him, now would he? Knowing Auggie, he had already moved on. He probably had her stuff packed neatly in the least-used part of his apartment, with a new girl in his bed. "No, that's not right. Auggie's not like that," but she couldn't help hoping that he did. It would make this all so much easier.

She pulled her hand back, staring at the deep brown door. Her eyes traced the patterns, thinking about her options. She could only think of two: knock and pray he was home, or leave and go back to the cold. If he was home, she'd simply explain that she was just getting a few things, she'd be out of his hair in a few short moments, and she'd send someone other than herself for the rest of her things at another time, all the while trying to stop from crying or to keep the hurt from her voice. Because she was hurting. God, was she hurting.

Option two was even less appealing than option one. She definately wasn't looking forward to going back out into the snow, especially dressed the way she was. But her knuckles were already at the door, and she could hear quick footsteps inside. When had she knocked?

"Annie?" The door was opened in just a couple seconds, her arm still raised, fist where the door had been. She didn't look at his face, she was scared of what she would find. Her arm fell to her side as she found her voice. "I-I'm just here t-to get a few things. I-It's cold outside, a-and I don't have a-anything but t-the blanket from the l-living r-room. I-I'll be gone i-in a couple minutes," But he didn't move, so she stood there, shivering in the hallway, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Honestly, she could have only been standing there for a couple minutes, but it felt like hours. He didn't move, not even slightly. Sighing, she turned to leave. Her eyes closed against the tears threatening to fall, her hand trailing against the wall. She didn't want to cry, not here, and if that meant walking blind, she would. Maybe it was because she was so focused on her own inner thoughts, of trying _not_ to think, or maybe it was his crazy blind ninja skills, but she didn't even hear him step into the hallway. But suddenly, she was whirled around, her eyes shooting open, and she was staring at his chest. She had to turn her head quickly, for she was facing an impending broken nose at the speed she was rushing towards it. His arms wrapped around her upper back tightly.

"Annie, sometimes, you're so ridiculous. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you leave me," She had to be hearing things. In her delusional, half-starved state, she was hearing and feeling what she wanted. In just a few seconds, she would snap out of all of this, and she would wake up almost completely frozen in the park. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten, her arms hanging limply at her sides, knees wobblying, before she left them pop open again. The soft fabric of his shirt was still rubbing against her cheek, his warm arms still wrapped around her.

Her fists grabbed at his shirt as her legs gave out, but he didn't even flinch. No, he just held her tighter to himself as she grasped at him, sobbing.

)*(*)*(*)*(

"Why did you leave?" His voice snapped her out of her semi-conciousness. Auggie sat at her feet, desperately trying to rub life back into them. She was swamped in blankets of all sizes, but she still shivered. The thermostat was up in the high eighties, and sweat dripped from his brow. Ten minutes ago, she had suggested turning it down for his sake, but he had stubbornly refused, "_for your sake." _And now she was snuggled up on the couch, with him at the far end. Sometime while she had been dazed, he had left for a few seconds, long enough to put some tomato soup on. A can of soup he kept stocked on only for her.

"I was scared. You just sat there. You didn't yell, you didn't cry, you didn't tell me I was stupid, nothing. You just sat there, and I panicked. I only came back to get some clothes, money, and my keys. I figured since you didn't want this baby that you didn't want me. So I was ready to leave, for it," her fingers fidled with a loose hem on the top blanket, refusing to look at his compemplating eyes. He was looking straight at her, his long fingers working magic on her frozen toes. She couldn't draw back into the huddle she so desperately wanted to. Even if she had the willpower to do anything but lay stretched out on his soft leather couch, he wouldn't let her. He was too busy trying to draw life back into her extremities.

For a second, his fingers still against the heel of her left foot, her other sanwhiched between his thigh and the cushion to prevent further chills. "I'll admit that wasn't my best moment, but I don't understand why you ran. You, the Great Annie Walker - who has faced guns, bombs, and killers - ran from her very handsome, very understanding boyfriend," she sighed when he began the steady massage again, pressing gently but firmly against the arch of her foot. "Besides, what makes you think I don't want a baby?" His voice dropped, and he sounded almost unsure.

She tensed at his question, and he could feel it. She pulled at the blankets, covering her mouth with them. It was silent for close to five minutes before she drew the strength to answer him. "You're August Anderson, Head of Tech Ops. You're a war veteran. You're funny, smart, kind, and the most gorgeous man I know. When we go out for drinks, I can be gone for ten seconds and a new girl will be all over you. If you laid claim to a baby, you could lose all of that. I can't think of a reason you would want one."

"Anne Walker, I'm astonished," his hands dropped from her foot. He stood from the couch, temporarily draping another blanket over her feet in his absence. She heard his knees crack as he bent by her head, hands searching for her face. She flinched at his touch. His fingers had adopted the coldness from her feet. "Annie, I love you. If it takes this baby to show you, then so be it. I love you, and I will love this baby. That's final," his lips pressed to her's and she responded automatically. The man had talent.


End file.
